Spurned Love
by Asakane Kotoro
Summary: Asakane Kotoro grew up alongside the Hitachin twins and she was even one of the girls spurned by them as well. But after being spurned over and over, Asakane decides to drag one of them out on a date, no matter who it is. Asakane’s POV.


A Kiss to My Prince

By: Asakane Kotoro

Summary: Asakane Kotoro grew up alongside the Hitachin twins and she was even one of the girls spurned by them as well. But after being spurned over and over, Asakano decides to drag one of them out on a date, no matter who it is. Asakane's POV.

* * *

Asakane: A one shot fic of my oc for the Ouran High School Host Club but be forewarned, there are some slight spoilers from the episode where the twins' "Which one is Hikaru game" is used.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I no own Ouran High School Host Club. Only Funimation does. I own story plot though! -smiles happily- The song in the first fic is Sakura Kiss (Cherry Blossom Kiss) from the English dub._

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashbacks or the song_

* * *

_Kiss, kiss, fall in love! _

_(Hey! Hey! Hey!) _

My green eyes narrowed in anger as I saw them. Two twin boys with strawberry colored hair parted in opposite directions of each other and mischievous amber eyes. They were doing it again. They were playing the "Which One's Hikaru" game. That was the trick they played on me and many other girls throughout the years that I've known them.

You see, I'm their childhood friend Asakane Kotoro, and many a time have I tried to ask one of them out on a date, only to be spurned time and time again. And each time, they pulled that trick on me. But with each passing time that they spurned me, the pain in my heart had become dull. No more did it hurt to be spurned by the twins.

The more I got rejected by them, the less tears I had shed, and the sadness that came with those tears had disappeared alongside it. Sure it hurt to be tricked like that but my sadness eventually turned into anger. I even stopped being friends with them in Middle School after they both said they were bored with me being their friend.

But even so…despite how mean they were and how much they hurt me, I still loved them. I wanted so much to be apart of their world like Haruhi Fujioka was.

_I see you come, I watch you go; you never seem to leave me, though. So is this love or hate? _

_We'll see...you're makin' me crazy! _

_Inside my dreams, you're all I see. _

_Well, all I see is you and me. _

_Lady, maybe, or host? _

_I find I really don't mind _

Feeling a strangely familiar burning sensation in my eyes, I quickly rose to my feet and ran out of the Host Club, brushing against them in passing (I had actually rushed between them since they were directly between the table I sat at and the exit). Once outside, I wiped the first tear away, trying to keep from crying. "Ugh, damn this sadness," I muttered with a sniffle as more of them came. I couldn't stop crying.

Maybe it was because I had masked my hurt with the anger and bitterness towards the twins. I didn't know.

The door to Music Room 3 opened and a brown haired boy poked his head out. His dark brown eyes stared hard at me with a curious expression on his face. "Asakane? Are you ok?" He asked, stepping out into the hall and quietly closing the door gently behind him.

"Huh? Oh, Haruhi, it's just you," I said, looking over. My vision was a bit blurry but I could still make out his face. I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand and nodded.

"Yea, I am. It's just so hard seeing those two idiots torture all those girls with that stupid mix up game of theirs." I said, "especially since I was hurt by those idiots playing that game so much on me when I had tried asking one of them out more than once."

Haruhi's concerned expression faltered, slowly being replaced by anger and annoyance. Haruhi was from my class and she was actually my friend as well. Yes, I knew her true gender but I chose not be like some other people and blackmail her. Instead, I chose to keep quiet about for not only her sake but Tamaki-sempai's sake as well.

"you mean that game of their's was originally just a trick to hurt the feelings of girls? And not a silly game?" She inquired. Her brown eyes bore into me, filling with a hidden anger and a hidden annoyance. Haruhi was known to get a little annoyed by the antics of the other club members from time to time.

And the three culprits always were Tamaki and the Hitachin Twins.

"Well, I wouldn't go as far as saying it was a trick to hurt the feelings of girls intentionally but…they were always so close and almost never allowed anyone into their world, Haruhi." I said with a faint smile.

_If I had to choose a rose, in this garden of romance, _

_Maybe we could take this chance...maybe you're my love, _

Honestly, how could anyone be silly enough to think Haruhi was a boy? I mean I could see how her cynical nature and boyish hair cut could make her look seem like a boy but it was the gentleness and dreamy look in her eyes gave away to her being a girl. And I knew instantly that she was a girl, from the first day of school when I saw her with her sweater, glasses, and her withdrawn personality.

Haruhi then smiled as she approached me. She leaned back against the wall with her hands behind her back as she looked up at the ceiling. "Yea, I think you're right, Asa-chan. The twins really seemed afraid of letting go of each other. I think when I was tricked into going on a date with Hikaru, Kaoru had mustered all of his courage just to even suggest that only one of them spend a day with me."

My eyes lit up at this and I looked over at her, "You went out with Hikaru?" I asked in a stunned but quiet voice.

Haruhi gave a nervous smile and nodded, her eyes smiling at me, "yea, but it was only because Hikaru was jealous of me being with an classmate of mine and the two of us were tricked by Kaoru."

My eyes widened at her words.

Kaoru had forced his own brother on a date? But..the twins never did anything as individuals, not without the other around.

I then looked away to hide the pained expression on my face.

Why? After so many years of rejecting girls, why did they now finally decide to open themselves up to the world? Was it because of Tamaki and the Host Club or was it because of the girl standing next to me? I didn't know.

_And I would like to find a hand like yours to take mine, _

_And with one kiss we could stop time, and I'd fall in love with you. _

_Tomorrow's far away; let's place our hope in today. _

_Just you and me in a beautiful spring...and we'll always fall in love, again. _

My body shook from the force of the sobs that were bubbling inside me. I didn't want to cry in front of Haruhi or any one else. I hate crying and I hate sadness as well.

Haruhi's face broke out into panic and concern as she now stared at me with her mouth open. She stood there speechless for a full minute before placing a hand on my shoulder, "Come on now, Asa-chan, surely the twins' antics didn't hurt you that badly." She said, in hopes of cheering me up.

_(Hey! Hey!) _

_Maybe you're my love!_

Least did I know, the said twins were at the doorway, both of them standing in the shadow. Their golden gazes watching the two of us as Haruhi made feeble attempts at calming me down.

As I stood there crying, my mind wandered to the past, floating with memories of the time I've spent with the brothers. Growing up, I never really got why they were so keen on only being in their own little world.

_Kiss, kiss, fall in love! _

_(Hey! Hey! Hey!) _

I recall one wintery day when the snow was falling.

_School had been canceled. All the kids in our families' social circle were all playing in the snow--all of the except for two, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachin. Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting on the bench, holding hands as their mischievous golden-catlike eyes watched everyone else play in the snow. They were so cute together, if only they weren't so quiet back then, they would've had a lot of friends. _

_A black-brown haired girl who had been building a snowman with me looked over as well. Curiosity graced her small facial features as she did so. "Aren't those the Hitachin Twins?" She asked excitedly. _

_I nodded, focusing my gaze on the strawberry blondes. I could feel the twins' gaze on us. It was if they knew one of us would come to ask them to play with us. _

_The girl (I had long since forgotten her name by now) smiled at me, showing off her newly grown teeth, "Asa-chan! Why don't you go and ask them to play with us? You're their friend!" She said with enthusiasm but I merely blushed and looked away._

_Friend? I didn't know if I was or not, although I'm always going to their family's social gatherings with my own family but…_

"_Well?" The girl asked, tilting her head to the side. _

_I shook my head furiously. no way! There was no way I was gonna ask the twins to play with us. If they really wanted to join in the fun and games, they would've gotten off the bench and joined in the snow activities by now. "…" _

_And on top of that, I was way too shy. I'm even surprised she was even my friend. _

"_Oh fine then! I'll ask them." And with that said, ignoring my silent protests, my brunette haired friend walked away. She made her way over to the twins. _

_As soon as they sensed her presence, Hikaru and Kaoru looked up. A dull, bored look in their eyes. The two were always looking for ways to entertain themselves. "Yes?" they said in unison._

_My friend smiled at them, putting on her purely innocent act. "Why don't you come play with us?" she asked sweetly. _

_The twins traded looks before their golden gazes flickered back to her. Of course they also glanced at me briefly before doing so. _

_I quickly looked away as they continued._

"_But which one of us are you asking?" the twins asked together. Their hands never parted._

_My friend smiled more, a giggle escaping her throat. "Why both Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachin of course." She said excitedly. _

_Again their gazes went past the girl standing before them and stared right at me. There was a small, questioning look in both pairs but they went back to the girl. "Ok but first…tell us…"_

"_Which one's Hikaru,"_

"_and which one's Kaoru." _

_My eyes widened. _

_That was the first time I had ever heard them speak individually since they had insulted their aunt at the last Social Gathering their parents had. And of course, one of their maids had mysteriously vanished a few days afterwards as well._

_Nervousness and confusion crept on my friend's face as she stared them. Her eyes tried to distinguish the two visually._

_Hikaru and Kaoru both smiled at this. "If you can guess right, we'll play with you." they said._

_It was then her smile returned and my playmate nodded, "Ok." She glanced between the two before finally making her guess(es). "You're Hikaru-kun, and you're Kaoru-kun." She guessed, pointing to one boy before moving onto the next one. _

_A heavy silence formed as the whole world waited in anticipation, wanting to see if she was correct. _

_A second later, the brothers glanced at each other. _

_I could see a small smile on their lips. It was a smile of triumph. _

_My friend chose wrong. _

_They then looked back at her._

_My friend blinked, her brown eyes staring at them. "Was I right?" She asked._

_The twins shook their heads. "We're sorry but…"_

"_I'm Hikaru," The one on the left said._

"_And I'm Kaoru." The right one replied. They then spoke in sync once more, "If you can't tell us apart then you don't deserve to play with us, or us with you." _

_Tears filled her big brown eyes as she let out a small whimper. "You…you two are so mean…now I see why Asa-chan is so scared to ask the two of you." She then ran off, her black-brown hair flowing behind her._

_I was shocked at this. And for the first time of my five year old life, I overcame my shyness and stormed over to the two boys. Anger flooded my entire body._

_The twins looked at me in innocence. Their golden eyes shining against the falling snow. _

"_What did you do to her?" I said angrily._

_They shrugged, indifferent to my anger, "all we did was give her a chance to tell us apart and she blew it."_

"_What?" My green eyes narrowed. With my body trembling from my anger, I scooped some snow into my already freezing hands and threw it at both of them. _

"_Kaoru! Hikaru!" I said as I threw a snowball at each of them in turn._

_That was when the twins had gotten up, breaking physical contact with each other. Both of them were glaring at me with mischievous gleams in both pairs of eyes, they were up to something. They then proceeded to chase me, the three of us laughing._

_That was possibly the only time I was part of their world._

_I see you come, I watch you go; you never seem to leave me, though. _

_So is this love or hate? _

_We'll see...you're makin' me crazy! _

_Inside my dreams, you're all I see. _

_Well, all I see is you and me. _

_Lady, maybe, or host? _

_I find I really don't mind _

"Asakane?" two voices said in unison.

I froze and slowly looked over.

The twins were standing there in the doorway. Kaoru had an draped around his brother's shoulder as he hugged Hikaru from behind. Both of them wore a strangely sad expression as they stared at me.

"Hii-hikaru! K-Kaoru!" I stammered, a blush on my face now. I didn't know they were even there until they said something.

Haruhi even looked over at my saying their names. Her face was curious for a split second but then anger graced her natural boyish features and she glared at them. "Did the two of you really do all that Asakane said? Tearing up love letters and playing dirty tricks on all of your secret admirers?" her cynically irritated tone made the two cringe and cower under her glare.

"We were bored," Hikaru claimed, holding onto his brother.

"Yea and we didn't want Asake-chan to get hurt in the long run. We knew how sensitive she was, and didn't want her to feel hurt if she was dating one of us in high school!" Kaoru explained. His innocent eyes were wide, filling with fright. "She meant a lot to us, Haruhi!"

_If I had to choose a rose, in this garden of romance, _

_Maybe we could take this chance...maybe you're my love, _

Haruhi was definitely scary when she was angry. Maybe not quite like Kyouya but she came pretty close. Her eyes flashed with anger as she glared at them. "That's a mean trick to do to your best friend, guys!" She said angrily.

But I however had stopped crying. I found myself staring at them in shocked silence. 'They didn't want me to get hurt?' I glanced at the twins as they tried to convince Haruhi to see it from their point of view.

"_She means a lot to us!"_

A smile tugged at my lips and without thinking it, I threw myself at the twins, causing Haruhi to dodge out of the way as I did so. The three of us fell to the floor as I hugged them, "You two dorks!" I cried. I finally understood why the twins did that to me and just every girl out there.

They were scared of being separated and hurt but not only that, they didn't want any of the other girls to be hurt as well. For these two put each other before anyone else. I'm pretty sure it'd make me feel upset in the long run but at least now I understand.

Maybe we could take this chance...maybe you're my love,

_And I would like to find a hand like yours to take mine, _

_And with one kiss we could stop time, and I'd fall in love with you. Tomorrow's far away; let's place our hope in today. _

_Just you and me in a beautiful spring...and we'll always fall in love, again. _

Kaoru was the first to wrap his arms around as he hugged me from the front and Hikaru hugged me from the back. They were definitely strange but in their own way, they were kind.

A thought occurred to me and I froze. My body became tense, causing my two childhood friends to look at me.

"Asakane?" The two said in sync, curiosity lacing their voices.

I looked at Kaoru first and then Hikaru. Finally I pointed at Kaoru. "Kaoru." I moved my finger to Hikaru next. "Hikaru."

Haruhi smiled, trying keep a straight face and restrain the laughter bubbling inside her.

The two glanced at each other before their gazes flickered back to me. A warm smile was on the lips of both boys. I knew then that I had guessed right. "Your reasoning?" the two questioned.

I smiled, "Kaoru has an innocent look in his eyes, and Hikaru is a bit more mischievous and maybe a bit more…oblivious when it comes to other people." I explained.

Hikaru pouted as Kaoru laughed a bit. "I am not!" But there was a smile on his lips as he said this and the four of us began to laugh.

I finally won a round of the "Which one is Hikaru" game but I wasn't ready yet to decide who was my love.

_(Hey! Hey!) _

_Maybe you're my love!_

_~Owari~_

Asakane: I hope you've enjoyed this fic. I might make more stories concerning my character and the twins.


End file.
